disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Perry the Platypus
Perry the Platypus, codenamed Agent P, is Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus, who, unknown to his owners, lives a double life as a secret agent for The O.W.C.A. (a.k.a. "The Agency"), a government organization of animal spies. In the Agency, his immediate superior is Major Monogram. Perry has a lair under the Flynn-Fletcher's house that can be entered through various passages. One example is the Chimney Vator, in which he encounters Santa Claus. His nemesis is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Perry's mission is almost always foiling the doctor's plans, which he successfully accomplishes almost every time even with minimal details about the plans. During these missions, his battle with Dr. Doofenshmirtz cleans up what Phineas and Ferb have been working on that day. For one mission (and only one mission) his nemesis was The Regurgitator, whose current nemesis is the world. Disguises Perry is the Flynn-Fletcher family's only pet that has been mentioned in more than one episode, or rather, every one (others in only a single episode include the deceased Bucky, the freed Goldie, the captured "Mr. Cutie Batutie" (alias Dennis), or Steve who blends into the surroundings). In order to prevent his family and other people from learning his identity, Perry takes steps to reinforce the perception that he is "just a mindless animal that doesn't do much". His primary method to achieve this status is to direct each of his eyes outwards in opposite directions, creating the "dumb" look. Once he is certain that he is no longer being watched, Perry drops the facade and retrieves his secret agent hat, a fedora. During his stint as Perry the Teenage Girl, Perry continued to use this method to mask his true intelligence. Perry has become adept in switching between his two disguises and can perform the switch in rapid succession. Despite frequent contact with Perry, Dr. Doofenshmirtz does not recognize his enemy unless Perry is wearing his hat. If Perry enters Doofenshmirtz's building without wearing the hat, the doctor will act surprised and exclaim "A platypus?". Curiously enough, however, once Doofenshmirtz has seen Agent P wearing the fedora, if Agent P removes it, Doofenshmirtz is still able to recognize him. Perry's most successful disguise might be that of when he and Candace accidentally switch bodies in "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" When Perry (in Candace's body) first enters his lair to receive his mission briefing, Major Monogram thinks that there has been a breach of security. Once the hat falls on Perry's head, Major Monogram identifies him as "Agent P" and praises Perry for the "brilliant disguise", while Carl is disappointed to learn that it is not a real girl. Likewise, when Perry breaks in to Doofenshmirtz's building, the doctor exclaims "A teenage girl?". After Perry puts on the fedora, Dr. Doofenshmirtz shrieks, "Perry the Teenage Girl?" While all the Agents wear similar hats, it is this particular hat that allows people to identify Perry as Agent P, as shown in "No More Bunny Business" when Dennis wears Perry's hat and a scanner is shown, scanning an apparent bar-code like structure to hack into the O.W.C.A. as Perry. Agent P has used the "Groucho glasses" to narrowly avoid being recognized by Linda Flynn in the street, masqueraded as Dr. Lloyd Wexler, and disguised himself as Ferb and Norm. Inside the Superduper Mega Superstore, Perry wears a Hawaiian shirt, sunglasses and a bowler hat, none of his acquaintances at the mall are able to recognize him. Abilities and equipment It is currently unknown how Perry was recruited into the Agency in the first place, nor what kind of training Perry has undergone before receiving missions. For a platypus, Perry has above-normal strength, speed, stamina, accuracy, and reflexes, (According to Doofenshmirtz, he can perform "highly improbable judo maneuvers") making him a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. Perry can subdue his nemesis, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, with ease. Perry is familiar with operating most kinds of machinery and vehicles, even if they're Doofenshmirtz's inventions (although perhaps this is due to the fact that most of them have an obvious off-switch, plug or self-destruct button). Perry is quick-thinking and very efficient in his missions, especially when compared to his temporary partner, the British spy Agent Double 0-0. For example, while Double 0-0 is trying to use his laser-watch to cut through his metal restraints, Perry simply throws a brick at the remote control, damaging it and freeing them both ("Elementary, My Dear Stacy"). He has also been shown to respond to and understand English. Perry can also play the guitar and read sheet music. ("The Lizard Whisperer") Perry is able to pull a remarkable number of items out of the air from behind his back. Where exactly they are hidden is not obvious because Perry typically does not wear clothes. The most frequent gadgets Perry uses are: * Wrist communicator. Perry wears a watch-like communicator on his front left paw. It is normally hidden by his fur. * Video communicator. Agent P uses a PDA-like, video-chatting device to communicate with his headquarters. Dr. Doofenshmirtz once built a "Monster Truck Locate-inator" that looked the same as Agent P's communicator, albeit in a different color. * Fedora. Agent P's fedora serves several purposes. Firstly, the hat identifies him as a secret agent. In "No More Bunny Business" it appears to have a hidden bar-code that allows him to access the computer. There is a spring inside the hat that, when pulled, starts a motor which causes the brim of the hat to spin. The hat can then be used as a circular saw. On at least one occasion, Agent P is able to pull an object out of his hat, which he uses to fight Dr. Doofenshmirtz or help him escape: a can of Fancy Cheese Spray and a hot dog. The hat may also be used like a boomerang. In "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford", Perry uses his hat in this way to knock Dr. Doofenshmirtz's controller to the ground, damaging it and setting him free. * Parachute. Agent P, while many times escaping by jumping off of some building, plane, etc., is able to use a parachute with a picture of his face on it. It is unclear where he keeps it. * Grappling gun. Agent P uses it to climb up the wall of D.E.Inc. * Hoverjet. Agent P's hover jet is platypus-shaped, and is hijacked and mistaken by Phineas to be one of Ferb's inventions in the episode "Ready for the Bettys". * Scooter. Agent P has a white scooter with a green stripe down the middle. Relationships Major Monogram Perry's superior is the leader of the O.W.C.A, Major Monogram. Monogram himself gives a mission briefing nearly every episode to Agent P. When Perry is receiving his mission in his lair, he writes down notes, assumed as something which would help him during his mission. Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher To maintain his cover, Perry adopts the disguise of a "mindless animal" around people. During one of his missions ("Journey to the Center of Candace"), when Perry realizes Doofenshmirtz's plans will directly affect Phineas and Ferb, Perry took decisive action to stop him immediately instead of going through the whole spy routine (being trapped and escaping) as usual. Perry's reaction indicates that he cares for the well-being and safety of the boys. The reason for this action may be that the boys provide Perry with more than just a cover, but also with affection. On another occasion ("Ready for the Bettys"), he follows the boys to guard them when they go on their own "mission" (however, he may have done so strictly on Major Monogram's orders). Perry has even allowed Phineas and Ferb to dress him in an extremely humiliating costume for their circus show and avert his mission temporarily to help out his owners ("Jerk De Soleil"). Perry's affection for his family is most obvious and very indicative when he had a nightmare that his 'animal side' cover was blown and he is forced to lose the Flynn-Fletcher family and get a replacement ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted"). When Perry wakes up from the nightmare, Phineas reassures him that it was just "a bad dream", causing Perry to smile and go back to sleep. Perry's feelings for his owners are further showcased when he is faced with the prospects of moving to a new family in order to combat another mad scientistin "Oh, There You Are, Perry": he appears visibly shaken and sad. In the song Come Home Perry, Phineas mentions that Perry is the color of a blueberry and is "kinda short and hairy." Phineas and Ferb have many projects featuring their pet platypus: an "inaction figure", a restaurant, a circus show, an animal language translator and a machine to nurture what is thought to be Perry's egg. Candace Flynn While Perry does not exhibit any different behavior around Candace than he does around other people, he tends to show up besides her in unexpected and sometimes unwanted places. Candace is easily annoyed by Perry's odor, or perhaps his sheer presence, as she repeatedly berates her brothers for letting Perry wander into her room. Perry has interrupted Candace's dream at least once by making chirping noise on her bed. However, there are instances when Candace appears to be more cordial to Perry. Candace is overwhelmed by feelings of guilt when Perry goes missing, as she has angrily put Perry outside the house after tripping on him the night before (in "Oh, There You are Perry"). One rare instance of Perry's reaction towards Candace occurs in "Oh, There You are Perry", when Perry mockingly imitates Candace behind her back. Nevertheless, Perry saves the hallucinating Candace from being blown up in Doofenshmirtz's new secret base in "The Ballad of Badbeard". In some occasions Candace sees Perry as Agent P, but later thinks that she is just seeing things and ignores it. Perry obviously knows a lot about Candace as in "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted" where a dream within a dream happened: * He must know about her crush on Jeremy Johnson. * He must know about her friendship with Stacy Hirano. * He must know about the talking zebra who calls her Kevin. * He may believe that Candace knows about his secret ID. * He must be aware of Candace trying to bust her brothers. * He must know that Candace can('t) drive. Dr. Doofenshmirtz The Druelselsteinien mad scientist Heinz Doofenshmirtz first met his nemesis, Perry, on the day he had his portrait taken. Perry had been spying on the mad scientist from across the street. Agent P's job is to stop whatever evil scheme of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Agent P always finishes his job nicely, leaving the doctor screaming "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!". It is unclear how Dr. Doofenshmirtz knows his platypus nemesis's pet name, "Perry". The doctor usually calls Perry "Perry the Platypus", almost never "Perry" or "Agent P". Over time, they have become each other's frenemy. In some cases, after confronting Dr. Doofenshmirtz and evaluating the situation, Perry decides to help Dr. Doofenshmirtz with his not-so-evil plans. Notable examples include setting up a birthday party for the doctor's daughter and pretending to be the doctor's pet. Perry has agreed to help Doofenshmirtz go shopping, wait patiently until the doctor finishes his creation, and let the doctor control the giant dragon robot while Perry himself controls the Queen Elizabeth robot which the doctor deems not evil enough for him. At one point, the doctor gave Perry a key to his apartment because he felt it was "more civilized than crashing through his ceiling." Even Dr.Doofenshmirtz shared some of his chicken wings to Perry. Also, Perry seemed to feel guilty and paid for a door he broke while busting in to Doofenshmirtz's lair. When Dr. Doofenshmirtz fails to impress his former Evil 101 teacher, Dr. Gevaarlijk, Perry offers him a smile of encouragement when the doctor asks if Perry thinks he is evil. However, when Doofenshmirtz asks Perry to "thwart his plan", Perry unsuccessfully plays along. When it appears that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has turned good (he saves a cat), Agent P brings him the Standard Welcome Package. The relationship has evolved to the point that when Dr. Doofenshmirtz replaces Perry with Peter the Panda as his nemesis, Perry is heartbroken and intends to quit his job at the Agency. Similarly, Doofenshmirtz reacts negatively when Perry is assigned to fight another mad scientist, The Regurgitator. Doofenshmirtz has gone as far as saving Perry from being destroyed by the Regurgitator, stating that Perry can only be his nemesis. Perry always saves Doofenshmirtz from death, one example is when he made Doofenshmirtz Aluminum Siding. Then later it was going to explode, but Perry dived in and saved him. The Doof doesn't usually return the favor, as Perry never is near death. Another example of this was in "Spa Day" when, after Doofenshmirtz tries to save Mr. Fluffypants resulting in him falling off the building Perry dives after him stopping him and Mr. Fluffypants before they fall to the ground. At one point, Doofenshmirtz referred to Perry as a good listener and his best friend. Perry has also helped Doofenshmirtz practice kickball and consoled him when he failed. Jeremy Johnson Perry doesn't interact with Jeremy that much, but he seems to know him well. When Jeremy gave Doofenshmirtz a guitar lesson, Perry was forced to hide so his cover wouldn't be blown. Pinky the Chihuahua Pinky the chihuahua, and Perry the platypus both respect each other since they're both in the agency together. Once Perry went to Pinky's lair by mistake since he entered by going inside one of Isabella's plants. They both encountered with each other when they both used the elevator together, and they both tilt their hat showing respect to one another. Disney Parks Perry appeared along with Phineas and Ferb at Disney's pavilion of the Licensing Expo in Las Vegas on July 7, 2010, and also appeared on their float in the Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade in 2010. Currently, he does not seem to be a meetable character at the Disney parks, but he is meetable at the newly designed Disney Store at The Shops in Montebello, California. Background information * Perry has a badge that he carries with him. It has the word "Spy" and an image of Perry peeking over a wall. * When Perry has a day off he watches romantic soaps and eats potato chips. * Perry usually makes chattering sounds only. There have been occasions where he makes other sounds: a weary sound when he has to walk back up the same flight of stairs, releasing a breath of relief, and sighing and sneezing. His analog in the Victorian age, the Platypus monster made growling and moaning sounds. He also imitated Candace one night after she forced him out of the house (the reason for this involved a glass of water and Candace tripping). * Perry receives wages from the O.W.C.A. for his work. He is seen paying for Doofenshmirtz's door, cans of oil, and use of a skateboard. Major Monogram has mentioned a huge bonus check. He gives a girl $20 for her skateboard. * Perry has an e-mail account where he receives messages from Major Monogram. * Perry is most likely ambidextrous because he is seen writing with his left hand and with his right. * Ferb occasionally mentions that platypus are the only mammals to lay eggs. In truth, all monotremes (such as echidnas) lay eggs, so Ferb's statement is incorrect. Phineas once states that one day Perry might lay an egg — a strange thought, as Perry is male. * A marketing executive incorrectly believed that Perry is a marsupial. Baljeet correctly identified Perry as a monotreme later that summer. * Phineas can tell the difference between Perry and all the platypus in Danville (there are quite a lot, oddly enough), though they seem to look exactly the same. Phineas was even able to tell if the others were just slightly more blur than Perry or even smelled different. ("Oh, There You Are, Perry") * Phineas mentions that Perry liked music even when he was young (shown in picture to the right). As Perry has been playing with Phineas since both are this young, Perry may have been around at the time when Bucky lived with the family. * Candace, while trapped in Perry's body, is shown "sweating milk". Only female platypi have mammary glands and Perry is obviously a male, so Candace's body should not have been affected in this way. Then again, Candace is a female. * Perry consumed an entire cheese wheel made by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. The cheese wheel was much larger than Perry, giving him a large bulge around his stomach after he ate it. * Perry has been shown twice in his possible future. When hit by the Age-Accelerator-inator, he is seen much older and wrinkly with a cane. (Lights, Candace, Action!). Perry, 20 years later in the story line, is shown walking with a walker but still old and wrinkly. * Dr. Doofenshmirtz owns a mint green pair of boxers with Perry's face in agent form, though Doofenshmirtz claims he had them way before he met Perry. * Perry wears boxer shorts under his fur. * Perry has been shown to break the fourth wall. * Major Monogram calls Perry Agent P, but there are a few other agents who could be called Agent P, including: Pinky the Chihuahua, Peter the Panda, and Planty the Potted Plant. * Phineas and Ferb have seen Perry as Agent P once, but they thought he was a toy-design for Perry the secret agent Platypus. * Perry knows math, as in one episode, he is seen measuring the trap put on by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He is also smart enough to be able to read, write and work Phineas and Ferb's machines easily. * Perry knows how to drive. Some of the vehicles he could drove are a hovercraft car and a banana truck with aid of stilts. He also could pilot a plane. * Perry knows how to play cards and has done so at a casino. * He knows how to play the guitar. * He has two other names: P to the P and P Square, both of which symbolizing the numerous Ps in his name. * His DNA code as 74218390. * It is implied that he doesn't like pink Gallery PerryWithShades.jpg|Perry putting on shades PerrySwallowWatch.jpg|Perry swallows his watch while Buford and Baljeet's backs are turned Perry3.jpg|Perry entering his secret hideout PerryInCostume.jpg|Perry in his circus costume. PerryWatchingGame.jpg|Perry watching a ballgame between his owners PerryTippingHat.jpg|Perry tipping his hat External links * Perry's page on the Phineas and Ferb Wiki * Perry's page on Wikipedia Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Silent characters Category:Characters who don't talk Category:Pets Category:Living characters Category:Mammals Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks